


This Man

by Ringed_Saturn



Series: Hetalia: The not so safe for work collection [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Italy asking weird questions, M/M, POV Third Person, Slight Smut, nothing too bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 20:16:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19258435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringed_Saturn/pseuds/Ringed_Saturn
Summary: Italy loves his mans.





	This Man

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the fact that my internet was out and I saw this cute guy at driver's ed so I wrote about his beautiful complexion on my notes, I sound like France. Why did I get back into this?? Don't this too seriously.

His beautiful blonde locks were the main focus in which violet eyes drifted towards, the far taller man just amazed him in every sense.  
  
His rare but captivating smile warmed his heart as it beat fast with every lingering scent of his ever so manly existence.  
  
Those muscles, those beautiful ocean eyes in which he would drown in with, even a single glance he sank like the titanic.  
  
_And to think he's all mine!_  
  
Said man would always be quick to help out his dear friend regardless of any given circumstance, knowing full well that it won't stop him from needing his help again and again, yet he would not ask for anything in return.  
  
_Friend._  
  
A simple word that meant so much in the long run, and he had the privilege of getting to use it when it came to this man who was very protective of him.  
  
_Very protective, yes indeed._  
  
Not only that but every time he frowned, he couldn't help but want to be the cause of changing that expression even if adored it, he loved to see him smile even more.  
  
That sharp jaw line could cut him like last night's pizza cutter.  
  
And he would not complain, oh no sir.  
  
_But sir, yes sir._  
  
Germany would love that word being used on him, and boy would Italy use the hell out of it.  
  
No one thought much of it, why would they? Sometimes other people would use it on him so why would it matter?  
  
_If only they knew._  
  
As soon as both were alone together, it would be a new kind of war, but on a different battlefield, the firm yet oh so soft mattress that had honestly been destroyed at this point yet had not been replaced.  
  
Still, while the occasional creak of the bed was somewhat bothersome, it still had some use in it, and of course plenty was to done in it.  
  
_If only they knew what we did on it._  
  
The many things that the poor walls had to witness, from the slams it has endured, to the heavy pants and moans, along with occasional inhuman sounds released from both men.  
  
_Oh Italy..._  
  
The many porno collections Germany still stashed had nothing on what they did.  
  
Sure women being fucked senselessly was one thing, but real orgasms were another, and it was not easy to fake them when you have a cock like Germany's slamming into you like there's no tomorrow.  
  
And having one in your mouth was even better, better than any lollipop could ever supply.  
  
Italy drooled at the sight of it, and he still always does when thinking about it, by now he had been stretched so much that he began to think he was starting to form a vagina.  
  
_Dammit Italy_  
  
If only that's how the human body worked.  
  
_Are you sure?_  
  
At one point, Italy had asked France and Spain if it was possible to form a vagina when your ass was stretched a lot.  
  
_Non! Mon Ami! If it did? Then how would people with vaginas magically grow a second one?_

It really didn't hurt to ask, what if Italy was in danger? Can someone really take such a big cock in such a small place?

_Don't worry about it, Romano can withstand quite a lot as well, it seems like you Italians are very tolerant when it comes to such things.  
_

So maybe it wasn't such a good idea to bring it up.

But one couldn't help but wonder,

_Do all Germans have an anaconda in their pants?_

If so,

_Why is Germany being such a pussy when it comes to accepting he gay?_

 


End file.
